Vocaloid Shugo Chara: A new Song
by xNeko-Rinax
Summary: Hatsune Miku, is the talk of the school. But what happens when she wakes up and finds 3 small eggs, and all of them pop out mini versions of her?  This version is currently unavailible in original form, The story is now posted on profile instead.


Shugo Chara X Vocaloid (I do not own either)

Starring: 

**Amu:** Miku

**Utau:** Neru

**Ikuto:** Kaito

**Tadase:** Len

**Nadeshiko/Nagihiko:** Gakuko/Gakupo

**Ran:** Chibi Miku

**Miki**: Chibi Miku2

**Su:** Chibi Miku3

**Dia: **Chibi Miku4

**Yaya:** Rin

**Pepe:** Chibi Rin

**Kukai:** Piko

**Rima:** Lily

Thanks to my awesome friend San—(not naming names), she made the list for me! *cheers* So she gets to be IN THE STORY. (I do this a lot.). *cheers again*okay, enough with the cheering, let's start!

*Note; Instead of Shugo Chara Characters, I will use Vocaloid characters and use the storyline and my own creativity to create a story.

** Because some supporting main characters like most of the Charas, Nikaidou, Yukari Sanjo, Lulu, Rikka, Hikaru, Kairi, Seiichiro and etc. I'm going to use their original names instead of Vocaloid ones. ^^ 3

[]\ X X /[] Chapter 1 []\ X X /[]

3rd person POV

It was a pretty, early, morning. Kids were going to school with their friends; pets were out for their morning walk, etc, etc. But somewhere in an alley, a kid was being bullied.

A boy, 3rd grader precisely, was.

One of the bullies (call him 'A') started, "Hey kid, yesterday, I heard a rumor."

The other bully ('B') grinned. "It said you had a game we wanted"

A girl by the name of Hatsune Miku suddenly appeared. "Hey, you. I can't get through."

'B' stared. "What's with this girl?" He asked 'A'.

'A' stammered. "W-wait! It can't be…"

The 3rd grader suddenly got excited and grinned. "It's Hatsune Miku! The "cool and spicy" school girl I heard about in chess club!"

'A' and 'B' suddenly got scared. "HATSUNE MIKU?" They both shouted.

'A' began, "I heard she single- handedly defeated the entire soccer team!"

'B' continued, "AND, I heard that all the principals in the local school is REALLY scared of her, they tried their best to please her!"

'A' and 'B' ran away. "WE'RE SORRY!" They shouted.

Miku sighed. "Who actually started these rumors?"

The 3rd grader was dumb folded, and blushed. "Thank you! If you don't mind, could I get your autograph?"

Miku stared at him, and hit his head with a leek. "Are you stupid? You were blocking the sidewalk too!"

The 3rd grader stammered, "Uh-I-…"

Miku sighed and shook her head. She walked past him, "Be more careful next time…"

The 3rd grader was so happy. "SHE'S SOO COOL!"

**Miku's POV***

I walked coolly down the stone steps of the school corridor, Seiyo Academy, and headed toward my new classroom. My heart was beating rapidly but I showed no sign of it. I reached 6th Grade Star _Class, and opened the door. A messy-haired teacher was writing some math on the chalkboard. I scanned my classmates, who were unsurprisingly wide-eyed at my sudden entrance, and found an empty seat by the window. _

_The teacher smiled. "Hatson Miku, ne? I didn't expect you to be so early!" I glared at him and flipped my bangs. _

_ "1__st__ of all, my name is not ___Hatson, ___it's ___Hatsune. ___2__nd__, got a problem with that?" I asked. He smiled again, like a deer keeping its courage, after a fight with a tiger. _

_ "No, No." He grinned. "I am Nikaidou-sensei," He turned to his class. "This is Hatson Miku everyone. Say hi, Miku!" I ignored him. A few girls giggled at Nikaidou-sensei. _

_I walked slowly and coolly to my seat. When I finally reached my seat, I made a big show of plopping down on the chair and putting my briefcase** down onto the floor. When I was done, I smirked and then glanced out the window. I felt everyone's eyes staring at me behind my back. _

__Oh, shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot. ___I thought, ___I am SO embarrassed right now…__

_And then, to my relief, Nikaidou continued his lesson, which I interrupted by walking in. I wondered if everyone would hate me, I mean I did rudely come in…_

_ The bell rang, and I sighed again. A few boys walked over to me. ___Oh shit, ___I thought, ___they want revenge. __

[]\ X X /[] Chapter 1 end []\ X X /[]

Author side notes;

GreyLillies: So? What did you guys think?  
>San—: Well, that was stupid. But then again, you are. Hey, where am I in the story?<p>

GreyLillies: W-well, I…

Miku: I GET TO HIT PEOPLE WITH LEEKS! XD

San—: HEY! DON'T INTERUPT ME!

3rd grader: MIKU! SIGN MY HAND!

GreyLillies: *Speedpaces away*

GreyLillies: Sorry for leaving you guys off in the end like that. =v=;; You know how the part ends anyways don't you, guys? Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be out next week on the same day, so be sure to **subscribe **at the bottom there if you still haven't. Be sure to Read & Review!

San—: *Hits GreyLillies on the head with a leek* Thanks Miku for letting me borrow the leek! It's very useful!


End file.
